


Mother's Day

by Naming



Category: GetBackers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naming/pseuds/Naming
Summary: When the sun is down, two men lay down and watched the stars.Warning: Extreme fluff
Relationships: Amano Ginji/Midou Ban
Kudos: 9





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Get Backers, credit goes to Yuya Aoki and Rando Ayamine.

10th May, it's Mother's Day.

Roses and tulips bouquet is most popular among others due to their outstanding floriography, some could be seen working on the flowering arrangement, adding in some rainbow-ish cards with beautiful handwritings.

There are crowds gathering around the florists, and the staff are busy promoting their works. Most of them are pretty girls from nearby high schools, which is to be expected. They looked around the shop, examining every piece of card the florists slipped in on the bouquet, reading the words carefully before deciding which to buy.

Despite the pouring rain, the crowd insists on buying at least a bouquet for their mothers. 

“So lovely.” 

A certain man with a green vest and blonde hair smiled, watched as the smile slowly formed on those school girls, cheeks slightly tainted in pink as they carefully took over the bouquets from the florists.

He didn’t realize he did the same as those high school girls.

Alone on the street, he aimlessly walked around, hazel eyes followed as the roses the girls held in their hands passed by him.

Mother’s Day, they say it’s a day where you should express your love towards your mother. For almost 17 years, this is the first time he ever witnessed it first handed.

He had heard about it from Kazuki back then in the Infinity Fortress; although he did say in the Fuuchouin family, due to their tradition, they do not celebrate Mother’s Day. The conversation was then followed by others, especially those who were younger than him.

_ Splash, Splash, Splash _

The girls ran to cover themselves from the rain, they stepped on the puddles of rain formed on the sidewalk, despite the liquid will protest and revenge by sticking themselves to their pure white socks.

His orbs swept past the time from the watch one of the girls had on her right wrist, three-oh-five, and he remembered the reason he stepped into this city.

\---

They had a client from Shibuya to approach them through Hevn, throw a huge deposit at their faces for a job - to retrieve a certain resin handicraft. A picture of the handicraft was shoved onto the table - a typical dry flower resin handicraft.

The flower was no special flower, it doesn’t look like there’s anything weird about the resin too, but there’s no proof that you can’t mix the resin with some white powder.

“Neh, Ban-chan.” He glanced sideways to his partner, who’s frowning, examining the picture in his hand. Science was never his subject, not that he just knew he can’t eat a certain candy and drink coke at the same time yesterday. “You know, the chemical reaction thing you just said yesterday...Could the resin-?”

The brunet put down the picture and took a deep breath. His knitted brows still hadn’t loosen. His blue orbs met Ginji’s hazel’s.

He broke the contact, facing the client’s instead. He asked the client how much he’s willing to pay for a successful retrieval.

“Ten thousand, here is five thousand.” He put out an envelope, opening it slightly just to show them the money inside. “All fees incurred during your recovery mission will be covered as well. I wonder if this is sufficient for a simple job like this?"

Ten thousand for a single resin handicraft, no matter how you think it’s just way too hilarious. Yet…

“We need to find the final piece to look at the picture.” That’s what Ban always says.

Ban chuckled, and Ginji knew it. “The Get Backers accepted the job.”

Inside the Honky Tonk, two men spoke in sync.

\---

They are here to catch the thief, the information was given from the surveillance tape extracted from the client's house. 

A few days ago, they found the said man, disguised himself in different clothings - sometimes as a man in thirty, sometimes younger. However, Ban-chan soon note that this person is too suspicious, they have only found the person using Paul's computer hacking into the telecommunications systems to track him down, but it almost seems like he moved around without any motive. 

\---

"See this, Ginji? At ten, he walked into the mart." Ban pointed at the man from the monitor, "Then he window shopped the mart and left." 

"Here, at 2p.m. he entered the same mart with a different disguise." Ban pointed at the man who clearly looked up to the surveillance camera for two seconds.

Ginji's eyes followed the man, watched him wandering around the mart and exit the mart without buying anything again. "...It's almost like he wanted to be noticed. "

"That's right." Ban lit up a cigarette, took a long drag before releasing the smoke into the air.

"But why?" 

Ban shrugged, "No idea." His fingers tapped at the cigarette, making the ash fall into the ashtray. “Guess we could only know the answer once we meet him.”

\---

Thus, here they are - stepped into Shibuya to find the thief. It’s the first time Ginji has come so far since he left Infinity Fortress, he had always kept his foot glued in Shinjuku.

The same cannot be said to Ban though, it wouldn’t be a surprise if he said he’d been into every junction in Japan before.

They came by car, saved all the accommodation expenses, in the morning they checked the surveillance picture, rested and slept in their car at night in return for a better meal.

After they had an expensive West course, they immediately made their move. At this time, the thief is expected to appear at the same mart again, and Ban-chan will block his route and he will have to come this way.

That being said, it’s been past four o’clock and there’s no sign of the man, and the sky is getting darker and darker by every minute.

_ ‘Ban-chan…’  _ Ginji thought,  _ ‘I hope he’s alright.’ _

In the midst of a heavy downpour, a man with a mop of blond stood stern.

\---

_ Tack. _

The pointer on the old analogue clock points sharp at six, there’s still no sign of Ban. The sky changed from the warm colour to pitch dark.; the sounds of the heavy rain and vehicles running swiftly past him wrapped around his eardrums; green vest that has become heavier than usual after absorbing the water.

The street view was, however, breathtakingly beautiful. The street was well illuminated by yellow lights; from his spot, he could see cafes and restaurants packed with families, faces filled with warm smiles and laughter despite the depressing weather.

_ ‘Ah..Mother's Day.’  _ He thought.

He had no blood related family members, or he should say, he had  _ had _ them before, before he was abandoned in the Infinity Fortress. He was alone before he found Mr Teshimine, who took care of him so much. And then he got Volts, with Kazu-chan and Shido them.

“Goddamn idiot! Stop standing in the rain! You could get a cold!” A familiar Subaru 360 pulled up next to him, a man shouted at him while he rolled down the window. “Get in, Ginji!”

A smirk crawled on his face.

\---

“Aachoo-”

“That’s what you get for standing in the rain.” Ban coldly commented, he took a good look at his partner before moving his attention on the road again. “Getting the couch all soaked up. Now we need to dry the couch before going back.”

“You didn’t tell me you went to do the job alone!”

“Whoa, I called you, but you didn’t pick up and it’s not  _ my _ fault?”

“It was raining! I couldn’t have heard it under the rain?!”

“Just who would’ve thought you stood under the rain for so long? You could’ve just gone somewhere and get cover!”

The bicker in the car suddenly got quieted down. As Ginji was soaked from head to toe, Ban didn’t bother to switch on the air-conditioner, not that the aircon is working anyway - but the silence isn't unwelcomed. Now he had to find somewhere for Ginji to change his clothes.

They’ve brought enough changing clothes from Shinjuku, and even though there weren’t any extra, he believes Ginji should have one or two which he can recycle from.

This time, the job was completed by the name of Get Backers, but the credit went to Ban alone. He did ask Ginji to guard the other route, but there are always unexpected events right?! Who knows the thief wasn’t even trying to run when he caught him and then he discovered that the thief they thought was actually the rightful owner for the item?!

It turned out that the client was a foster son to the family and the resin was a handmade item from their mother; ever since their mother died from cancer, the foster brother got some physiological imbalance issue and claimed all the heritage from their mother his own - all that he left was this resin handicraft made by their mother when she was in the hospital.

“Absurd.” That’s all what Ban thinks when he listened to his reasonings, he even brought him to look at the will left by their mother which lists down every item from the bungalow to the slightest thing such as bed and pillow.

The Get Backers are retrievers, not thieves. If it was listed down in the will, then they would’ve to follow the law, but betraying the client would be out of the option.

So they’ve reached an agreement, to pretend that they got back the handicraft, claim the money from the client, then accept the same job from the blood related son, and take back what he had right to, with double charges.

This soon-to-be client turned out to be a very cautious person - he pulled Ban into signing an agreement in a law firm before releasing him to look for his long-lost partner.

\---

“That’s why it took so long.” Ban explained. “Seriously, for the last time, Ginji. If I am not there, go get a shelter or some food next time. You still have the money I gave you right?"

Ginji pulled out a small, old brown wallet he picked up from the rubble not too long ago when they did dumpster diving - Ban saw it and snatched away the wallet and opened, after confirming there's no serious hole on the wallet, he put in some of the money from their first job and told him to keep it. 

“...---.."

“What?" Ban glanced sideways at his partner, "I can't hear you."

Ginji didn’t reply, ignored his question and looked out from the window, gazing at the night view quietly. 

The driver sighed, clicked his tongue in annoyance. This newly found partner of his has this habit of turning into the Raitei mode at nights - though it wasn't 100% of the Raitei, but his cold eyes was one of signs he wasn't himself. Ban had no choice but to put a signal, pull the car on the roadside. "Ginji." 

His partner hummed in response. 

"I'm sorry, okay?" 

"It wasn't your fault." 

Ban sighed,  _ 'He wasn't getting through this thick skull.'  _

It wasn't too long since they formed the Get Backers and it wasn't too long since he brought him out from the Infinity Fortress. This kid hates Raitei so much yet he doesn't realise when he was at the verge of turning back into his dark self. 

Luckily, he knew just what he could do to help. 

\---

Ginji is no more than a brat if you had looked properly, and all he needed to do is to bring this side of him out of his shell. 

So… 

Like Paul always says, "The key to a man's heart is through his stomach." With the allowance they get from the client a.k.a the foster brother, they've got plenty left because they've saved a lot by sleeping inside the car - and he prepared a decent meal. 

After he's full, you can bring him to a park or somewhere he can lie down and gaze at stars. 

That's when he's most relaxed, he'll toss all his worries and uncertainties away and he'll talk to you nicely. 

Ban counted the money they left after filling the fuel and their stomach, they should be able to get back to Shinjuku tomorrow with a simple breakfast. 

"Ban-chan, thank you." 

Ban smirked. Plan A, successful.

"So bother telling me why are you so depressed tonight?" 

Ginji looked down, his face reddened at the fact Ban looked through him. "Ban-chan, do you know what day is today?" 

"Obviously, Mother's Day, and? What about it?" 

"I missed her."

"..."

Ginji smiled, looking back up to the sky, "I've been searching for her since many years ago but I couldn't find her. I want to ask her why she abandoned me, why didn't she want me." 

"I saw a lot of high school girls were buying bouquets for their mother today. They all looked so happy." 

"..." There's nothing Ban could say about that. Not that he had any place to talk about it. 

"But now when I think about it, maybe she did it for my sake. Cuz if she didn't do that, I wouldn't have met you, Ban-chan."

Ginji flashed him a smile, a smile that was too bright for a night like this. 

Ginji's smile has a kind of power, he could get people infected with his idiotic smile. 

"Silly."


End file.
